


Wholesale Kaiju juice

by sl0ff



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Intersex mention, Kaiju Newton Geiszler, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Human Genitalia, Other, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sl0ff/pseuds/sl0ff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly turned Kaiju Newt works under Hannibal chau while trying to find a cure for his transformation. In return for keeping him safe and giving him access to his samples, Hannibal requires his own unique form of payment from the scientist. Fair is fair, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wholesale Kaiju juice

Every part of the Kaiju could be sold for profit, from the shit to the sweat there wasn't a single part that couldn't be harvested and sold on for big bucks.  
Hannibal Chau knew this, and had made his empire on the very fact. 

Now that the breach had been closed and supplies were running low it meant that prices rose sky high, but that also brought about the worrying decline in actual product.  
Good thing he had the best mind in the business working under him finding a way to clone what remaining Kaiju tissue he had left.

After the breach was sealed and Hannibal had crawled out of the Kaiju carcass it hadn't taken very long for Newt to come calling. As it turns out he hadn't actually wanted to speak to Hannibal, having assumed the guy was dead and all, but had in fact been wanting to play science with his vast supply of Kaiju samples.  
Hannibal had allowed it, under the promise that Newt come and work for him. He'd not expected the kid to agree then and there but he had, and it was only after a week of having him scurrying around like some kind of hyper active dog did Hannibal notice something was off with the Nerd. 

Spending years arms deep in kaiju guts and then hooking your brain up to the hivemind was a one way ticket to an early grave. Unless you were Newton Geizler. In which case it was a one way ticket to becoming Hannibal chau's top selling product. 

When the kid had started sporting scales and fangs he'd thought he'd die in a day but the change had carried on and slowly simmered to a stop, leaving behind a blue scaled humanoid mass with large fangs and a long tail and the prettiest yellow eyes Hannibal had ever seen.  
Part human, part Kaiju, all profit. 

Of course he couldn't go lopping off bits off the kid, he wanted to keep him alive. Newt had retained his mind after all and killing him would be a waste of valuable resources. In-between trying to cure himself (turns out that was why he'd come to Hannibal's place after all, to get a look at the samples hoping they would explain his change) he was working on cloning more tissue for sale and future use.  
Hannibal allowed him to stay in the emporium, promising to keep him safe, in return for Newt helping to preserve and reproduce the existing tissue samples he still had, and for a small contribution of his own. 

Saliva, spit, piss. 

Turns out the kids DNA was damn near identical to the Kaiju's, so much so that any buyers wouldn't be able to tell the difference.  
Having a Kaiju on a much smaller, less dead scale also helped open up a whole ball park.  
Forget Kaiju bone powder, now with the kid at his disposal Hannibal was able to offer his high buying clients real life Kaiju cum.  
It was the one sample Hannibal insisted on gathering himself.  
Usually he'd get one of his men to do it, merely just over see newt as he spit in a cup or did whatever needed doing, but it seemed the kid was pretty reluctant getting hand jobs from strangers and after one of his men had lost a finger Hannibal had taken a more hands on approach. 

The kid liked him, or at the very minimum lusted for him, and in his more bestial state it made him more submissive to Hannibal's tone.  
Getting the kid into his office was easy. 

"Up on the desk, you know the deal"  
Newt eyes him up from where he's sat on the floor, long tail coiled around his waist, devoid of the white shirt and fitted trousers he usually wore. Even as he was now Newt still liked to wear clothes, it made him feel more human, even if it did limit his movements. 

He hesitated, but when Hannibal made a impatient clicking sound at the back of his throat Newt slowly pulled himself up onto the mahogany, on his hands and knees with his hips slightly raised.  
Hannibal gives the same smile one might give to an obedient dog and strokes his hand down newts back before reaching into the side table and pulling out several items.  
The first is a pack of medical grade blue gloves. The second a half empty bottle of lubricant. And the third a clean glass container labelled with today's date on and the Chau insignia.  
At the sight of the items newt's tail lifts instinctively, split tongue coming out to coat his lower lip plate while both sets of eyes fix on Hannibal's own behind the glasses.  
Maybe it's more hands on then needed but Hannibal liked to make sure he got the most out of a sample, which was why a prostate massage was a lot more effective than a mere hand job. It enabled him to milk out every last drop the kid had to offer. 

He pulls on the gloves with practiced ease ignoring the dull clicking noise Newt has started to emit. It's a fear response, happens every time, but he knows in the next few minutes the kid will be putty in his hands.

"Shh, none of that"  
The clicking gets quite but still lingers but Hannibal merely scoffs and coated three thick fingers in the lube, slicking the digits until they drip.  
It wouldn't do to hurt Newt after all, even if sometimes he gets the desire to thrust his fingers in dry and just watch the kid howl.  
Not tonight though. No.  
He'd got two batches on order and it's not good business to leave a client waiting, so instead he uses his free hand to lift newt's tail a little higher before running the slicked fingers over his slit, making the man mewl. 

Kaiju were intersex and more like aquatic creatures then mammals so the transformation had shifted newts own anatomy to something more fitting. Instead of having a separate hole for both functions he was now more like a bird, a single vent within a slit that ran between his legs, starting at the base of his tail to where a women's slit would usually end mid pelvis. 

He still had a cock, though it resembled one of the kids Kaiju sex toys, along thick tentacle that stayed tucked away with a small pouch like opening that was usually sealed away at the front of the slit, similar to a clit with only the tip visible when he wasn't aroused. Right now though it was starting to unfurl, knowing what was to come.  
Pressing in one finger Hannibal knows how deep he can go until he finds that small bundle of nerves and he rubbs against it, massaging the small bundle under his finger tips, getting him hot and bothered. 

At this point Newt loops his tail back up over himself and holds it with one hand, keeping his slit open and presented for Hannibal to do as he wishes.  
At the same time Hannibal positions the jar under Newts waist, and slowly eases the tip of his cock into the jars opening, letting it settle and squirm half way in the glass. 

"That's it kid, easy now"

It's like milking a cow in a way. A large deadly blue cow that could spit acid in his face if he pissed it off enough.  
Maybe the analogy wasn't as fitting.  
Oh well. 

Slowly small beads of neon blue fluid start to form at the tip of Newts cock, dripping into the jar below.  
Hannibal keeps up his treatment, adding more lube as needed and then pressing in a second finger. 

As if on queue Newt lets out a loud drawn out moan, breath coming out in short pants now, lightly biting down onto his own tail to quieten himself and also as a comfort technique.

Hannibal makes soft none committal soothing sounds, occasionally calling the kid 'cute' or praising him for 'doing so well' even though all he's doing is literally sitting there getting finger fucked, something Hannibal wouldn't usually deem worthy of praise but when the end result is a hefty 500K he's more lenient with kind words. 

"P-please, harder"

Newts started to beg now, slumping forwards on his arms, face pressed to the side against the wood while he bucks his hips back against Hannibal's fingers only to be held firmly in place by Hannibal's free hand, a warning smack to his rear. 

"Hay, slow down kid"  
He can't have him writhing all over the place, he'll knock the jar over.  
He decides to give the kid a little something though, and curls his fingers upwards, pressing firmly against his prostate and receiving a small spurt of cum in return followed by a long string of curses on Newts behalf. 

Throughout this Hannibal's cock has become half hard but who can blame the guy? even if newt is part monster, he still looks pretty humanoid, and Hannibal's never been one put off by the odd and unusual. having a hot piece of ass like that fucking himself on his fingers, part Kaiju or not, it was enough to make his cock ache. 

"Pretty little thing, so good. You want to make me proud right? Wanna do good?"  
Newt nods quickly, purring in response and keeping himself still as more cum drips from his cock, the flesh having turned a brighter neon blue, throbbing in turn with his pulse.  
Hannibal had been tempted to invest in some kind of milking contraption. Get something custom made, part fucking machine part collection tube. He'd not worked out the mechanics yet but he was sure he could probably get the kid to design it himself, he'd probably run enough tests on his own body to know the optimum payout or whatever, but part of Hannibal enjoyed doing it like this.  
Call it a power trip. 

The kids reaching his limits and the jars almost full, the steady stream of cum having trickled out to a slow drip but Hannibal is determined to get it all. To milk the kid dry.  
He switched now, keeping his fingers buried deep inside him but no longer solely focussed on his prostate, instead fucking them deep into his tight passage, wrapping his other hand around the base of Newts cock and letting him fuck the tight passage he's created. 

It only takes a few seconds. The kids hyper sensitive and he's been kept on edge for so long that when he does cum it's only a few small spurts, barely a table spoon but it's more than enough to satisfy Hannibal.  
He pulls his hands free while Newts slumps to the side, worn and used while Hannibal seals up the glowing jar of 'High quality kaiju cum' ready to have it shipped off to those lucky buyers over in Germany, convinced it would improve their sex drive, keep them from ageing, cure cancer and whatever else Hannibal's PR team had decided to toss in. 

Hannibal rids himself of the gloves then pulls a throw up over newt to allow him to rest for a while. he didn't want him sticking to the table but for now he could give him a few minutes to calm down and relax.  
He'd have to be ready for round two in a few hours after all.


End file.
